valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Oracle
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Merry Christmas |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 100% chance |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 63 |atk 0 = 6300 / / |def 0 = 6200 / / |soldiers 0 = 6500 / / |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 76 |atk 1 = 6930 / / / |def 1 = 6820 / / / |soldiers 1 = 7150 / / / |max level g = 90 |cost g = 84 |atk g = 9702 / / / |def g = 9548 / / / |soldiers g = 9295 / / / |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 41024 / / |def x = 18600 / 37976 / / |soldiers x = 20600 / 41114 / / |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = The Oracle has come to Christmas Village, where she awaits you in her holiday best. |friendship = I, too, have become a Santa. Do you like what you see? |meet = Greetings, Milord. I have been awaiting you. |battle start = Christmas power now! |battle end = Forgive me, Milord... |friendship max = Let us make tonight the merriest of nights...together. |friendship event = Your subjects thrive and prosper thanks to milord! This is my present to you. Merry Christmas, Milord! |rebirth = Christmas is the day to spend time with your loved ones. Hee hee. It seems that I was able to accomplish that. For me, you are the one that no one can replace, Milord. |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = I have been awaiting you, Milord. Tee hee! Does my new look strike your fancy? |likeability 1 = The villagers lent me this outfit. Christmas only comes once a year, so I shall give it my all! |likeability 2 = Please do not stare at me like that, Milord. 'Tis making me all hot and flushed. |likeability 3 = How was your year, Milord? Were you a good boy? Tee hee! Forgive me my silly jest... |likeability 4 = Santa is so wonderful, for he gives toys to good little children. You are wonderful, too, Milord! |likeability 5 = What do you wish for, Milord? I will do everything I can to make it come true. |availability = [Santa|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] Amalgamation Witch Gate }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin Category:Limited UR Category:Fantasy Archwitch